


Пигмалион

by Astarot, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, statue derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarot/pseuds/Astarot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз влюбляется в статую.





	Пигмалион

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

　　Его новая статуя была совершенством. Стайлз потратил несчетное количество времени, создавая ее, добиваясь идеала в пропорциях, изгибах, деталях, и теперь не мог отвести взгляд. Сердце неожиданно застучало в горле, ладони вспотели, а из головы словно выдуло все мысли. 

　　Мраморный мужчина, стоящий перед ним на постаменте, был самым прекрасным из всего, что видели глаза его создателя. Белокаменное тело было совершенным и являло собой физическое воплощение представления о мужской красоте. Широкие плечи с сильными руками, рельефный торс, длинные мощные ноги. Шлифованная блестящая каменная поверхность выглядела как настоящая кожа, гладкой и мягкой, с выступающими на руках, шее и внизу живота венами. Статуя была практически обнаженная, только с плеча спускалась каменная ткань, прикрывающая пах. Она была как настоящая, казалось, что, если подует ветер, – та сразу же поднимется в воздух. 

　　Красотой лица скульптура могла бы посоревноваться с самими богами. Но не это было самым примечательным. Сильнее всего приковывало взгляд выражение, с которым статуя смотрела на него. Такое… нежное и теплое, с ласковой полуулыбкой, от которой щемило в груди. 

　　Обычно Стайлз накрывал свои статуи плотной тканью, чтобы они не пылились, а бронзовое или золотое покрытие не темнело. Но в этот раз… он не смог. Ему хотелось приходить в мастерскую и любоваться своим творением. Хотелось, чтобы оно купалось в теплых сверкающих лучах солнца, а не скрывало свою красоту от Стайлза и небес за бесчувственной накидкой. 

　　Каждый день он приходил в свою мастерскую и в перерывах между работой садился перед статуей, подпирал голову кулаком и любовался. Иногда, погруженный в свои мечтательные мысли, он подходил совсем близко, касался пальцами нагретого на солнце камня и скользил ими по рельефному прессу, груди и совсем не чувствовал разницы с человеческим телом. 

　　Стайлзу казалось, что выражение лица у каменной скульптуры менялось. Она словно была готова рассмеяться счастливым негромким смехом. А иногда, как Стайлз делал какую-то откровенную глупость и ловил взгляд статуи, ему казалось, что та смотрит с той эмоцией, с какой люди милуются дурачащимися щенками. 

　　Все это вызывало у Стайлза неуместные эмоции вроде радости или смущения. Вечерами, ворочаясь в своей постели, он осознавал, что смущаться собственноручно созданной работы просто глупо, как и испытывать радость или спонтанную нежность. Утром он направлялся в мастерскую, решительно настроенный накрыть статую простыней, но терял всю волю, стоя перед ней, сжимая ткань в кулаке, не в силах отвести глаз от понимающего взгляда и прощающей улыбки. 

　　Он не смог. 

　　Это привело к тому, что теперь приходя и уходя Стайлз приветствовал и, соответственно, прощался со скульптурой. А протирая его каждый день от пыли и грязи, не мог остановиться, чтобы не пищать себе под нос что-то неразборчивое. Заканчивал он это делать с трясущимися руками и горящим лицом. В особенно мучительные дни, когда был нужен мокрый уход, Стайлз зависал, глядя, как капельки воды скользят по шее и груди, прессу, скрываясь в паху. 

　　А статуя на него смотрела с нежной снисходительностью, как бы говоря, что ему можно трогать и нечего стесняться. В такие моменты Стайлза пробирало на очень долгие монологи о странности своей реакции, живой мимике собственного творения. Он говорил часами, сыпал обвинениями и комплиментами, рассуждая вслух… пока со временем это не переросло в диалоги. 

　　Стайлз разговаривал со статуей, по лицу читая ответы. И он мог рассказать о чем угодно: от повседневной мелочевки до своих страхов и стремлений. После таких разговоров он чувствовал себя легко, настроение всегда становилось хорошим. 

　　Раньше он проводил за работой несколько часов в день. Теперь же Стайлз выходил из мастерской, когда уже темнело, совершенно не желая покидать общество мраморного божества. 

　　Все мысли Стайлза стали только о нем. Примеряя новый хитон, трапезничая, рассматривая город по пути в мастерскую, он думал, понравилось бы это… мужчине. Именем статуя так и не обзавелась. Стайлз порывался ее назвать, но его сдерживало желание услышать имя из уст скульптуры. Он и так дал ему тело и внешность, и его по-настоящему глупое желание не быть эгоистом не позволяло дать еще и имя. Стайлз одушевлял мраморное изваяние, и ему искренне казалось, что оно обладает своим характером и мнением. Но, к сожалению, камень не говорит. А ему так хотелось услышать голос, оказаться в объятиях… 

　　Но чудеса не случаются. Камень не оживал даже в мифах, Стайлз образован, он знает. 

　　Празднования в честь Афродиты поменяли все. Стайлз устал жить изо дня в день больше всего желая, чтобы его творение ожило. Хоть на минуточку, на мгновение. Ничего он еще не хотел так отчаянно. 

　　Поэтому он принес в жертву белого теленка с позолоченными рогами и весь вечер молился у жаровни о том, чтобы великая покровительница любви сжалилась над ним. 

　　Домой он шел измождённый, но лелея неоформившуюся надежду. Заметив свет в мастерской, Стайлз нахмурился и быстро поспешил туда, боясь, как бы что не случилось со статуей. Он ворвался внутрь, запнулся, увидев пустой постамент, и рухнул на колени. Судорожное рыдание вырвалось из его горла. 

　　На него легла большая тень. Кто-то закрыл широкой спиной тусклый свет единственного факела. Стайлз не успел испугаться или разозлиться, как мужчина присел перед ним на корточки и из сумрака появилось его лицо. То самое, знакомое и любимое, с привычным теплым взглядом, высокими скулами и совершенными губами. Но в этот раз выражение на этом лице было непривычным – взволнованным. 

　　 – Стайлз? – произнес мужчина. Меж губ показались милые кроличьи зубы, видимо, боги, оживляя его, решили, что немного несовершенства не повредит. Голос его оказался низким, бархатным. Намного лучше, чем можно было представить. 

　　Стайлз не заметил, что по его щекам катятся крупные слезы. Он потянулся вперед, с содроганием ощущая под пальцами действительно настоящую теплую кожу. Его стиснули в объятиях, словно пытались оградить от всего мира. 

　　 – Не могу поверить, – прошептал Стайлз, отстраняясь достаточно, чтобы можно было посмотреть в живые изумрудные глаза. Чужое дыхание влажно оседало на его губах. Они практически соприкасались носами, – тебя и правда оживили. 

　　Мужчина широко улыбнулся, чисто и радостно. 

　　 – Афродита сказала, что ты не стал давать мне имя, потому что хотел, чтобы я назвался сам, – сказал он, едва заметно покачиваясь вперед, словно уговаривая себя не торопиться. – Меня зовут Дерек. 

　　А затем поцеловал его так, что у того затрепетало все внутри. 

　　Стайлз ошибался. Чудеса все же случаются, стоит только попытаться. 

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
